


FRAGMENTED

by RUNNFROMTHEAK



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette I guess, Angst, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, CHAT YOU IDIOT, F/M, Fuck Ladrien, Fuck Lila, Hinted (in Mari's crazy brain) Chat Noir/Volpina and Everyone/Lila, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have created a monster, I haven't decided, I really hate her, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug is confused, Mari is an actual Goddess of Vengeance, Mari is confused, Marichat, Marichat galore, Marichat trash, Maybe Queen Bee?, My writing is trash, Orignially there was Marichat sin in chapter one, Poor Mari gets sassy, Popular Marinette Dupain-Cheng, SLOW BURN THAT SIZZLES INTO THIRD FUCKING DEGREE, She pisses me off, Then SIN, Warning: Slow Burn, and Chat is very afraid, and created a whole story based on that, but then i made that chapter twelve, chat is oblivious, fight me, fun fact, i am trash, oh the angst, this was Ladynoir at one point, this was a joke that snowballed, what the fuck am i doing with my life, who put angst here?, you won't find that here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/pseuds/RUNNFROMTHEAK
Summary: He was the black to her white, the yang to her ying, the partner with whom she’d fallen hopelessly in-love- a fact she realized only too late. Volpina had taken him, taken their partnership, and torn it to shreds. She’d tried to warn him, but Chat had made his decision. He wasn’t Ladybug’s anymore,He was hers.





	1. PROLOGUE-CATALYST

Every chemical reaction has a catalyst, an agent whose addition to the solution disrupts the previous harmony.

Human history is full of catalysts, people changing our preconceived notions of ourselves and those around us.

Each catalyst seems obvious when we look back in history, changes seem fast paced and apparent. 

But not all reactions are obvious- 

just as not all events seem important.

Humanity has a horrible track record of not noticing deterioration until it's too late.

Decay festers in our gaps of obliviousness, rotting away at our relationships and friendships until all that remains is bitterness and anger.

Just as it takes time to build trust, it takes time to destroy it.

Doubt is a disease easily spread from mouth to mind.

Once its seed is planted, it only has room to grow.

Ignorance feeds doubt, doubt feeds decay, and decay creates the gap necessary for a catalyst to slip in.

Perhaps their partnership wouldn't have shattered the way it did if they'd simply known.

Maybe their relationship wouldn't have decayed into bitterness and mistrust,

Maybe things wouldn't have ended like this, creating the gap required for her to slip in.

Maybe she wouldn't have ever been the catalyst.

But she WAS the catalyst, and the doubt DID exist.

They were partners, soulmates, best friends- it shouldn't have ended like this.

But it had.

Once the first domino fell, not even the Lady of Luck herself could've hoped to stop the rest from falling too.

Every chemical reaction has a catalyst, an agent whose addition to the solution disrupts the previous harmony.

"I accept, Hawkmoth."

And so the catalyst was created.


	2. Chapter One: Friday, Day Zero Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes from canon. Marinette comes to terms with her crush on Adrien, Adrien makes a mistake, and Lila becomes Volpina.

ARC ONE:  IGNORANCE

_“WE FEAR THINGS IN PROPORTION TO OUR IGNORANCE OF THEM.”_

_(CHRISTIAN NESTELL BOVEE_ )

  


**** Friday, Day Zero Part One, 3:00 P.M.  
  


_ 30 DAYS TO DEADLINE _

__

“I don’t understand,” Lila said with a shake of her head.

“You’re saying _no?_ To _me?_ Because you have a crush on _Ladybug?_ ”

Her voice was thick with incredulity, poison lacing the superheroine’s name. Adrien didn’t notice, eyes flickering from person to person in an effort to avoid her gaze. His hand rose to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous habit, Lila noted. If she wasn’t so irritated, she might’ve found it cute.

“Well… yeah…”

His cheeks were slightly rosy, eyes momentarily resting on the statue before darting away again. She rolled her eyes when he wasn’t looking, fox necklace clutched tightly in her fist.

“But it’s completely okay that you asked! We can still go to the movie as friends, right? I mean, you’re a great girl Lila. Even if I don’t feel the same, I still really want to be friends.”

His eyes finally landed on her, hopeful expression adorning his face. She suppressed another eye roll, instead adopting a warm smile.

 _‘No good in breaking character now,’_ the Italian actress thought to herself.

She grabbed the hand awkwardly hanging at his side, interlacing her fingers with his. Lila looked into his green eyes, fluttering her eyelashes delicately to give an air of innocence.

“I do too,” she said in a slightly breathy tone. “I’m super sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

He gave her a big grin, and Lila felt a surge of pride go through her. _Success._

“It’s no problem, Lila. I’m just glad you told me so I don’t lead you on unknowingly or something.”

She gave a fake laugh, and he chuckled along, dropping his hand from his neck.

The brunette sent him a 50-kilowatt smile, dropping his hand to shoulder her own bag. Her grip tightened on her necklace without her notice.

“Seven sound good?” she asked, fighting to keep her irritation out of her expression.

He nodded, waving to where his limo waited.

“See you then Lila!”

“Yeah see you!”

She waited until his limo pulled out to drop her waving hand and fake smile.

She glared at the statue; Chat Noir crouched beside his Lady holding his baton and Ladybug twirling the yoyo round her, a smirk in place. A smirk that she adopted every time she fought, because she knew that she’d win.

“Of course he likes her,” Lila muttered darkly, bitterness creeping in to her tone. “Who doesn’t?”

She’d read the LadyBlog, hundreds of people lined up to give the heroine their utmost admiration.

Their _respect_.

Their _love._

It was sickening.

All those people, idiotically throwing themselves at Ladybug’s feet despite knowing **jack** about her.

All those people, completely, irrevocably, _stupidly,_ obsessed with someone they could never possess, someone who most couldn’t even touch.

So many people completely blinded, and look where that got them.

Take that lovesick cat for example.

Desperate for his ‘lady’s’ affection, for her love, when all of Paris could tell the feeling was entirely one-sided.

He wasted time flirting and flaunting and showing off just for her, when he could have his pick of any girl in Paris.

It was pathetic.

Almost as pathetic as that baker girl’s crush on Adrien.

Which was too bad; that cat was _almost_ as hot as Adrien.

The leather and collar only added to his appeal.

The things a girl with an imagination could do with that costume…

Not that Lila would get either of them,

 _Ladybug_ had her claws in both of them.

She wrapped her necklace around her neck, fingering the foxtail in irritation.

Adrien hadn’t even given her a chance to discuss it, rejecting her like that. Her supposed miraculous, that was. She’d planned on telling him after their date, a little something to spice up the romance and keep him interested ~~because who wouldn’t want a superhero girlfriend?~~

Obviously, that wasn’t how things had turned out, because he was supposed to have said _yes_ but he hadn’t. She needed a new game plan.

It would seem insincere to tell Adrien her “identity” right after he rejected her for another girl in a mask.

A girl in a mask…

She tore her glare off the statue, clutching her bag as she stomped in the opposite direction of Adrien, towards her own house.

She let out a hmph, replaying what had just happened.

Adrien just wanted to be _friends,_ because he ‘ _loved’_ _Ladybug_.

 _Ladybug_ , a girl who he didn’t even know beyond the fact that she saved people!

 _Ladybug,_ who was notorious for turning down the second hottest piece of ass (an ass in leather to boot) in all of Paris on a daily basis!

 _Ladybug,_ a girl whom he had absolutely no chance with!

A girl who didn’t even know he existed!

The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

Bitterness gave way to fury, burning a fiery path through her veins.

Lila was here, tangible, reachable- not some mystery girl on a pedestal taller than the Eiffel tower- and he rejected her.

 _Her,_ who was a famous actress, friends with directors and celebrities, the object of Jagged’s inspiration (as far as Adrien knew, at least).

 _Her,_ who had the hourglass figure and perfect pout other girls would kill for.

 _Her,_ who was rich and smart and popular, which was everything Adrien _should want._

Lila’s gaze darkened further, a shadow crossing her face as _another_ Ladybug poster came into view.

What was so perfect about her anyway?

What was it about her that made men like Cat Noir and Adrien fall in love?

All Lila could see was a pale, blue haired **fake**.

Anyone could be Ladybug, given the right earrings.

Hell, _Lila_ could be a Ladybug.

She would probably be an improvement on the current version anyhow, spandex would certainly look better on her.

And that stupid smirk….

Who the hell did she think she was?!

The brunette’s teeth clenched, righteous fury flooding her like a tidal wave.

The desire to bring **pain** , to **destroy** , filled her with its seductive promise.

She saw red,

And when the poster fell in two halves, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She was too satisfied.

Her eyes landed on Ladybug’s earrings, then flickered to her own necklace modeled after another hero.

She brought it up to her eyes, hoping for some sort of comfort.

Some sign that her plan would not _entirely_ fail.

Lila didn’t see the akuma land on her necklace, but she felt the change.

_“Volpina,”_

His voice was low, comforting; exactly what she’d been searching for.

_“I am Hawkmoth, and I’m here to offer you a chance for revenge on **Ladybug**.”_

That caught her attention, eyes flickering from Hawkmoth to the torn poster and back.

A smirk graced her lips.

“I’m listening…”

_“I will grant you the power to bring your lies to life, for a small fee of course.”_

“The miraculous.”

His face showed shock, shortly losing composure before straightening with a neutral expression.

_She knew more than he thought._

He gave her his own smirk, but Lila knew it was forced. She’d thrown him off, surprised him. She wasn’t the puppet he’d expected.

_“Smart girl.”_

He paused, tension-hanging thick in the air.

She knew exactly what he would say, exactly what he’d want her to say.

This new plan would work wonderfully.

_“Do you accept?”_

“I accept, **Hawkmoth**.”

 

Her world overflowed with purple, consuming her every sense as it bubbled over her skin.

_‘Breathe,’_

She forced herself to relax, closing her eyes as the transformation completed.

When she opened her eyes again, a wave of power crashed into her chest.

Lila’s school outfit had been replaced with the skintight orange and white masterpiece that was Volpina.

Her flute was her most powerful weapon, she remembered what little she’d read on the vixen hero.

 

The purple mask illuminated her face again, and her plan formed.

“Might I make a request Hawkmoth?”

He frowned, but motioned for her to go on.

“Give me one month and I’ll have Cat Noir and all of Paris at my feet.”

_“I need the miraculous. I have no patience for your long-term revenge game.”_

Volpina smirked; she’d been hoping he’d say that.

“Aren’t impatience and power drunk akumas the exact reason you have yet to succeed? Think about it, I gain experience and trust gradually. They’ll never suspect an attack from the inside.”

Hawkmoth paused, expression thoughtful.

_“Very well, Volpina. Your akuma can be summoned by simply thinking of it. It has a time limit, but that only occurs if you use the special ability I’m sure you’re aware of.”_

At her nod, he continued.

_“I can still monitor you as Lila, and I **will** check up on you. Explain your plan.”_

His tone pissed her off, but she could work with this. It was worth it.

She looked at the statue, anger filling her chest once more.

 _Ladybug_ was worth it.

“Well Hawkmoth, what if Ladybug wasn’t Paris’s darling hero anymore?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday, Day Zero Part One, 2:55 P.M.

Marinette gripped her bag tightly, chest heaving from exertion. Her breaths were ragged, but her confusion cut her more.

Here she stood, carefully concealed from the love her life and Lila the liar- and she wasn’t transforming.

Why wasn’t she transforming?

She could tear apart Lila Rossi’s perfectly constructed image, break apart her carefully spun web of lies, and prevent her from getting Adrien (through her alter ego at least) and she was hesitating. Why?

Tikki’s wide blue eyes filled her vison, forehead slightly crinkled.

“What’s wrong Marinette? Aren’t you going to transform?”

She shut her eyes, slamming her back into the brick post. She chewed on her lip uncertainly.

Green eyes and a carefree grin assaulted her mind.

Memories of Antibug, of Gamer, of every time she’d ever overreacted, flickered back and forth.

Her mistakes,

Her imperfections.

Cat frowning,

Cat disappointed in her.

Had she learned nothing from those experiences?

Had she gained no insight into her flaws after they’d become so blatantly apparent?

She clutched her head, memories still swirling through her vision like a powerpoint.

“No.”

The word left her mouth in a breath, eyes flying wide as she realized what she’d said.

Everything she’d ever done wrong rooted from her jealousy, her anger.

She could destroy Lila, could save her own skin, but should she?

Was it worth the risk?

Was _Adrien_ worth the risk?

The word had poisonous consequences, uncertainty filling her heart with

Venomous contempt.

“No.”

She let the word hang in the air, knowing it was the right decision, knowing that she wouldn’t be the hero Paris deserved if she couldn’t learn from her mistakes-

_~~And knowing she would rather risk her chances with Adrien than have Cat look at her in disappointment ever again.~~ _

Her kwammi didn’t press, instead giving her a supportive smile and handing her the book. She glanced over her shoulder, past Lila, past Adrien, to where Chat’s happy grin was carved in the statue.

_‘Thanks kit-cat, making me be the bigger person even when I don’t want to be.’_

She dusted off her pants, and with one last glance at her crush and what she’d be leaving behind, Marinette walked away.

~

Her room walls were blank, stripped bare of every Adrien photo she’d ever put up.

She shredded her Adrien schedule, taking out her anger at Lila, at Adrien, at herself and _her inability to confess to him, because what if she finally lost him and Lila actually-_

She stopped that train of thought, dropping the ribbons of paper into her trashcan. She chose to focus on changing her computer background to a more neutral photo of her and the entire class, the Adrien collage made her feel sick.

Her “love” seemed more like an obsession these days.

It felt so pure, so innocent, but she didn’t like what it made her do.

The stalking,

The phone theft,

Gamer,

Santa Claws.

She’d almost caused an akuma, _again_.

Almost failed Paris and her partner _again_.

Her, _Ladybug,_ the supposed hero of Paris, had almost caused an akuma because she couldn’t handle her emotions.

Because she couldn’t keep herself in check,

Couldn’t handle the thought of her crush falling for someone else.

A weight seemed to lift off her chest as she glanced around her room, shrine long gone.

Marinette took a breath and exhaled.

She was Ladybug,

She would learn from her mistakes, even if it hurt.

She could do this.

“Marinette?”

Tikki spoke for the first time since they’d left the park. Her voice was soft, bright blue eyes wide and understanding.

“Are you okay?”

She didn’t bother to cover up her feelings.

“No, but I will be Tikki.”

“Are you giving up on Adrien?”

Marinette paused, a thoughtful expression adorning her face.

“No,” she decided. “I’m just… Not going to let it rule my life anymore.”

“That’s my girl.”

The kwammi gave her holder a hug, causing the bluenette to smile, before Tikki broke away.

“Why don’t you go get some fresh air? I’ll finish throwing out these photos.”

“Thanks Tikki.”

Before she had a chance to open the hatch, she heard the screams.

“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”

Confidence filled her as spots covered her skin.

She felt stronger, braver, bolder-

Marinette’s problems couldn’t weigh her down here.

Ladybug leapt off the balcony, yoyo easily finding ledges to grip with each flick of her wrist.

Her eyes landed on the falling meteorite, burning its way towards city hall.

“It’s a code red!”

She shouted.

She carefully maneuvered her way around buildings, trying to find the best place to call for a lucky charm.

An orange and white streak beat her to it, flying up to where the meteor was about to hit before pausing, as if to gather strength.

With a small push, the meteor disappeared.

Ladybug landed on the building across from city hall with an elegant flip, expertly catching her yoyo in her right hand.

She propped her leg up on the ledge, eyes narrowing in on the streak.

It was a girl- her long brown hair was tied back in a loose tail, with an orange and black ombre adorning the tips. An orange mask surrounded her eyes, matching the orange and white costume she wore. She had a weapons sling located on her hip, where she carried what appeared to be a flute.

Ladybug frowned,

Something felt _off._

Cat Noir landed next to her, breaking her thought process with an exuberant,

“Looks like we got a new partner!”

She huffed, ignoring the sick feeling slowly leaking in at his excitement.

 _Was she not enough_? The more insecure part of her wondered.

_Was he already so eager to replace…_

She firmly squashed that thought. Her and Cat were more than partners, they were **friends,** (best friends, in fact), it would take more than a new superhero to tear them apart.

She felt guilty for doubting him, if only for a moment. She’d trust him with her life, she could certainly trust him now.

Cat’s eyes made contact with hers, excitement dimming slightly when he took in her expression.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, faking irritation to cover up her moment of vulnerability. She hated lying, even indirectly, but knew Ladybug couldn’t afford to be vulnerable.

Not for Paris,

Not even for her partner.

“What?”

From the confusion coloring his voice, she could tell Cat had bought it.

She was almost concerned with how good she was getting at this…misdirection, this lying. She could do it without stuttering at this point, making up excuses without batting an eye. _Not that that was something she should be proud of._

“Don’t you think it’s weird?” she questioned him, irritation lacing her words, “This… superhero appearing out of nowhere?”

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, balancing his baton on his shoulders in an attempt to look nonchalant.

“At least she got the job done,”

She glared, but he ignored her.

“If she hadn’t been here-“

He paused, face somber, and Ladybug made sure her huff was heard this time.

“I could’ve easily stopped that meteorite myself!”

He retracted his staff, setting a clawed hand on her shoulder.

He softened his voice.

“Hey I know you could’ve… I’m just saying she seems seriously awesome!”

She gave a hmph, eyes burning slightly as she turned her head away.

Ladybug could feel his eyes burning holes in her head, trying to decipher the puzzle she’d left him. She refused to turn, afraid she’d given too much away.

Mask it with indifference or mask it with confidence.

That was the only strategy she had.

“Milady, I-“

“Hey guys!”

‘ _Speak of the devil and she shall appear.’_

She brushed off his arm, turning a critical eye on the newbie.

Brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin.

A sense of déjà vu overtook her, familiarity nearly suffocating her.

She _knew_ Volpina’s civilian identity.

She was-

Her mind blanked, and she lost the thought before she had time to process it.

She frowned, again looking at Volpina’s features closely.

Where had she seen her before?

The fox flipped her hair, orange lips curling into a smirk.

“Glad you could drop in, I need a hand. Come on!”

Ladybug shared a look with Cat as Volpina flipped ahead of them, silently asking him a question.

‘ _Should we follow her?’_

He shrugged, grin growing on his face as he launched off after the new girl.

‘ _Why not?’_

She rolled her eyes, throwing herself off the building after her partner.

Volpina’s commanding tone irritated her, but she accepted.

It wasn’t worth making a deal of, if it was an issue later on she could deal with it then.

Preferably without Cat being a gullible idiot.

The trio paused to catch their breath, crouched behind a large chimney.

Ladybug watched, silently fuming as fox-girl’s gaze darted up and down Cat Noir with an appreciative gleam.

“What do you need our help with Volpina?”

Ladybug asked, breaking the silence.

She smirked, turning her face towards her with a mocking edge.

‘ _Why you little-‘_

“There’s an akuma attack I need help with, he’s big and dangerous, but I can’t find him or take him on my own. We can take him down, but it’s gonna take all three of us,”

She paused, eyeing Cat appreciatively again.

“So we’ll need to make the most of our individual _talents_.”

The emphasize placed on the word seemed to be laced with humor, some sort of double-edged joke they didn’t yet get.

She frowned, feeling like she was missing something.

Something big.

She _hated_ that feeling.

She resolved to watch Volpina closely.

“You can count on us!”

Cat replied with a cheeky grin.

‘ _Suspicion Cat! By god, you might as well hand her your baton while you’re at it.’_

There was something Volpina was leaving out, some hidden detail giving her that secretive gleam.

Ladybug didn’t trust her,

But it seemed her kitty already did.

The heroine inched closer to him,

“ _Very_ nice to meet you by the way, Cat Noir.”

Her eyes darted down, teeth lightly biting her lip.

Moving even closer, she flicked his bell lightly.

“Cool outfit.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, a slight pink showing up on his cheeks.

He grinned back, eyes zeroing in on Volpina’s own spandex uniform.

“Why thanks Volpina! You too!”

She made a face of absolute disgust, turning towards the Paris skyline.

“Oh blah!”

Neither noticed her remark, attention drawn on each other.

Volpina gave off a predatory gleam, lips curled in a way that sent Ladybug on high alert.

Cat seemed to be examining their new addition’s assets, although she couldn’t tell if he was looking at hero assets or other assets.

That thought made her stomach turn.

She straightened.

“Aren’t you finding this strange?”

Both heroes turned to her, confusion filling their features.

She gave a huff, one hand on her hip as she ticked off her points.

“First the meteorite, then the new hero, now an akuma? Isn’t that even slightly odd?”

Volpina crossed her arms over her chest, tone slightly defensive.

“What’s so strange about that?”

Ladybug glared at the girl.

“I was asking _Cat_ _Noir_.”

He frowned, eyes locking with hers.

“I’m finding _you_ to be a bit strange tonight, milady. Everything all right?”

“Fine, I’m fine.”

She waved off his concern, suspicion mounting as Volpina smirked again behind Cat Noir.

“Say fox girl, what’s your miraculous?”

The girl’s eyes narrowed appraisingly, lip curled slightly.

“My necklace,”

She said haughtily, ice underlining her words.

Ladybug’s own eyes narrowed, she stepped out from behind her partner, getting in fox-girl’s face.

She smirked when the girl flinched back slightly.

“And what powers does it give you?”

“The power of **_flight_** and **_super strength_**.”

Volpina stood her ground, glaring right back. She pushed forward, teeth clenched from restrained anger.

The necklace dangled slightly in the space between them, near to Ladybug’s chest.

A painful clench erupted along her skin, closest to where the necklace hung.

Her breaths became slightly ragged, lungs laced with fire.

She was the first to pull back, as she crossed her arms and distanced herself, she felt immediately better.

_‘Odd.’_

“What does your flute do?”

_‘Fox didn’t mention that in her power list.’_

“My secret power, bag of tricks.”

Ladybug gave a small hum, but an explosion of dust interrupted further interrogation.

‘ _Merdi, the akuma!’_

She swung her yoyo, knowing Cat would follow her without question and not caring if the new girl tagged along.

The screams echoed the streets, haunting her mind as they ricocheted off every wall.

Ladybug landed in a crouch suddenly, hearing Cat stop just short of her with Volpina landing next to him gracefully.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

_‘Not the time, Dupein-Cheng.’_

Cat’s mouth opened, but she put a finger to her lips, head tilting towards the open street.

She didn’t know when the screams stopped, but she could see where they came from.

The normally busy street was covered in thick layers of clay and debris.

Statues littered the streets and sidewalks. Some looked horrified, others seemed surprised.

Cat Noir’s face was a mix of the two as he followed her gaze.

He was quiet, and surprisingly Volpina was too.

She weaved in between statues, looking for similarities or a pattern. Some vague idea of where the akuma was heading, or if it had a victim type.

“Screams,”

Cat said quietly, leather ears twitching.

Ladybug grabbed his arm.

“Where?”

His eyes clenched in concentration, frowning.

“There’s too many, I can’t tell…”

She wrapped an arm around her partner’s waist, spinning her yoyo in her other hand.

“Let’s get a better view then.”

He nodded, and her yoyo wrapped around the Eiffel tower’s top, pulling them both with it.

She watched Volpina’s face fill with irritation, and felt a small smirk tug at her mouth.

They landed on their feet, yoyo neatly fitting in her hand as they surveyed Paris’s streets.

Her eyes scanned the city, looking for more debris, when Volpina spoke up from her right,

“There.”

The victim was a bit smaller than Stoneheart was.

In his right hand, he carried a large chisel covered with what looked like clay and marble.

He looked rather tame for an akuma, marble lines weaving with his skin to form minor cracks.

His left fist was tightly clenched.

“Akuma is in the left fist,”

Ladybug announced.

Her and Cat locked eyes, he gave her a sly grin that made her heart flip.

“Just like Stoneheart, read my mind again milady.”

Fox girl gave a theatrical groan, which was duly ignored.

“Ladybug, take the left. Cat Noir, the right. I’ll come from… _behind_.”

She narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

“No! Cat Noir take the left, I’ll come from behind with a lucky charm and Volpina…”

Ladybug paused, it was stupid, but she didn’t trust the fox to watch their backs.

“Take the right.”

Volpina snorted, orange lips curling.

“Makes no difference to me.”

She flew off to the akuma’s right, gaining his attention.

Cat made to follow but hesitated, shooting Ladybug a look instead.

“Can you chill? She’s one of us.”

Ladybug froze, but he was gone before she could respond.

‘ _One of us?’_

She didn’t like the sound of that.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
